Last Day of My Life
by Kristal Singletary
Summary: Short based on the song by Phil Vassar
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Normally I wouldn't post this in 2 parts, but I can't fully acknowledge everyone that I need to for this story at this point. I'm hoping that someone reading might be able to help. (NOTE: I'll be back to my other stories soon. I'm without a computer at home so I can't get much writing done. This story can be told in short bursts that I can finish during breaks and before work. As soon as the computer is fixed (or I get alternative access), I'll be posting again on the other stories. Thanks for your patience.)_

_First, I need to acknowledge Phil Vassar's song "Last Day of My Life". Without the song, my muse wouldn't have hit me with this idea._

_Secondly (and this is where I need help), I need to recognize a STFBE fan fic writer. Unfortunately, I can't remember the writer's name nor can I remember the title of the story. _

_You don't have to read that story to understand this one. However, as soon as I heard the Phil Vassar song, I thought of a story that had an Author Created Character (ACC) named Amy. Therefore, it would only be prudent for me to acknowledge the writer._

_I remember the story had something to do with Myles, Bobby, and this ACC Amy. Either Amy was Bobby's sister that fell for Myles or she was Myles' sister that fell for Bobby. I can't remember the story line (sorry) so not really sure where she played in the whole thing, but at least the character stuck in my mind._

_If you know the story that I'm talking about, please PM me or leave feedback with the information. If I can find this out, I'll post the formal acknowledgement with the next part._

_**Last Day of My Life**_

With one last, melancholy look at the red brick house, the dark haired agent cranked the engine of his pale blue sedan and slowly pulled away from the curb. Jack Hudson couldn't believe how much things had changed in the last five years as he reflected on the words of advice he'd received from his best friend. _Live like there's no tomorrow._

After Darcy left him for Los Angeles, Bobby slipped into a deep depression, spending most of his off time alone. Despite the team's efforts, he didn't want to take a chance on dating again. That is, until Amy Payton walked into his life three years ago.

Just watching the two of them together, everyone knew she was the one. Amy brought something out in Bobby that Darcy never touched. He was a different man, one with a purpose.

No one was surprised when they announced their engagement after just three months, and married six weeks later. Standing next to the tall Aussie in the small chapel, Jack watched, almost envious, as the two of them exchanged vows. He hoped one day that he'd have a love like theirs. With all the joy they'd shared on that day, no one could have predicted they'd be back today for Amy's funeral.

Waiting for the traffic light, Jack ran his fingers through his dark hair. Just a week ago, Bobby had been planning for his parents first visit to see his newborn twin boys. Instead of completing the paperwork for their latest case, he sat staring at the boys' picture on his screen saver.

The whole team had teased him mercilessly, but Bobby was proud of his family-man status. Now, in practically the blink of an eye, he'd become a single parent.

_Live like there's no tomorrow._

The very poignant words echoed through Jack's head as he continued home. There would be no tomorrows for Bobby and Amy. Her life cut short at the hands of a drunk driver. Their plans for the future were gone in an instant.

_That could have been me._ Jack shuttered as a flood of lost opportunities flashed through his mind. If this were the last day of his life, he'd have so many regrets.

_It's not going to happen._ Jack slammed his fist against the steering wheel. He might not be able to change the past and right the wrongs, but he had to try.

Turning the car on a dime in the middle of the street, he headed back in the direction he'd come.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As posted in Part One, I wanted to acknowledge the author of a specific work that Phil Vassar's song reminded me of, but I couldn't remember the name nor the work. Since posting, I've learned that the author is TazallieSTFBE and the story was Part 3 of her Family Series titled "Baby Sister." Again, this story is not based on hers (which is a good thing considering it turned out Amy was Bobby's sister in TazallieSTFBE's story), but the song reminded me of the story and inspired me to write this short. I hope you like it._

**Part 2**

The evening had to be perfect. Jack worked hard all afternoon to set up the apartment just so. A raid couldn't have been planned better. Now as 'game time' loomed, his heart pounded uncontrollably in his chest.

The team's recent cases seemed to overwhelm them lately, requiring many early mornings at the office and late nights on stakeouts. It came with the job and something they all expected. However, the disruptions had been occurring more often than not and while it hadn't bothered him before, things had changed.

Being with Bobby today helped him see just how much he'd missed. _I've lost so much time. _He took one last look around the room. _But tonight I'm going to make it up to her._

Almost as if on cue, Jack heard her key in the lock. He turned quickly, wanting to see the look on her face when she entered.

Kicking the door shut with her foot, her silky hair shielded her face as she flipped through the mail. Not until she went to throw the stack of letters and her keys on the table did she realize something was different.

His heart leaped into his throat when her bright eyes finally met his. "Jack?"

He smiled tentatively, taking a step towards her. She expected him to be with Bobby or still at work. The look on her face told him that the subtle lighting and the bouquets of flowers had the desired effect.

"What's this?" Her voice breathless, he met her half way, pulling her into his strong arms. Snaking his arms around her slender waist, he turned her slightly in the soft pool of light from the fireplace.

"I love you," he whispered confidently, never taking his eyes from hers. He'd said those words to her so many times under the guise of their friendship, but there had always been something more.

She stared at him as if he'd suddenly grown two heads, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I love you too, Jack. Is everything alright?"

"For too long, I've let other things get in the way of us…"

"Jack," she interrupted swiftly, shaking her head. "You know I understand. It's your job…"

Two fingers placed gently against her lips cut off any arguments. "From now on my job is you."

She gaped at him as he traced her jaw line with his fingertips. Jack was sure she could feel his heart pounding against his ribs as her delicate hands moved from his chest to his shoulders. Only inches separated them as his dark eyes drifted to her slightly parted lips. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her, but they had more to discuss.

He took a moment to clear the lump from his throat before he could continue. "I submitted the paperwork this afternoon to accept the teaching position at Quantico."

The surprise was evident on her face as she pulled back slightly but he held firm. "But, uh…"

"Please let me finish," he interrupted, a somewhat timid smile softening the abruptness of his tone. Jack knew she was confused but this was something he should have done a long time ago. "After all these years with the bureau, I know better than most just how fragile life is." His eyes darkened as he thought of Shep, Wes Kenner and all the other friends he'd lost in the line of duty. "I never wanted Bobby or Myles to have to sit across from my wife and family to explain why I wasn't coming home like I had to with Shep's wife."

"Oh, Jack." Her gentle words snapped him out of his reverie, ashamed that he'd been sidetracked by his memories. When his gaze met hers again, Jack saw the unshed tears in her eyes and his heart swelled. _God, I love her._

His arms tightened around her. _If she'll have me, I'll never let her go again, _Jack promised. "I'd lost sight of the big picture." He cupped her cheek, threading his fingers through her soft tresses. "It took Bobby losing Amy before I realized what was important and that's you."

The tears that threatened for the last few moments finally spilled down her face. Jack gently pressed his lips against the salty trail as his thumb brushed away the traces from her other cheek. The last thing he wanted to see was her cry, but from the tender smile on her lips, he knew the tears weren't from sadness. Her hand covered his as she turned her face into his palm; an uncertainty still clouded her eyes.

"My job doesn't matter anymore if I'm not with you," he continued, wanting nothing more than to kiss away any doubts she still had. "I can get shot taking down a terrorist…hit by a car on my way home…or have a heart attack on a street corner."

Her sharp intake of breath told him that she too remembered that frightening time. "Oh, Jack…"

"The truth is, I…" He pressed his lips against her forehead knowing that if he kissed her now that he'd never stop. "We've been through so much together, but there's one that that has become so clear for me now." Jack got lost in her eyes as she gazed at him. He couldn't imagine another day without her.

"What?" she prompted.

"You are my life. Without you, I'm nothing. I love you so much. Not as just a friend. I don't think there ever was really 'just friends' between us." Taking a deep breath, Jack knew it was now or never. Reluctantly releasing her, he lowered himself to one knee beside her and took her hand in his. He could feel her fingers trembling as he looked up at her. "Life is too short, and from now on, I'm going to live like there's no tomorrow. I love you. Will you marry me, Allie?"

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_hehehehe just kidding…pick your jaw up off the keyboard….lol. After the Valentine short with Allie, there is NO WAY that I'd do that again and expect to live…LOL._

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_l_

_v_

_Let's rewind a bit…._

l

v

l

v

l

v

l

v

"My job doesn't matter anymore if I'm not with you," he continued, wanting nothing more than to kiss away any doubts she still had. "I can get shot taking down a terrorist…hit by a car on my way home…or have a heart attack on a street corner."

Her sharp intake of breath told him that she too remembered that frightening time. "Oh, Jack…"

"The truth is, I…" He pressed his lips against her forehead knowing that if he kissed her now that he'd never stop. "We've been through so much together, but there's one that that has become so clear for me now." Jack got lost in her eyes as she gazed at him. He couldn't imagine another day without her.

"What?" she prompted.

"You are my life. Without you, I'm nothing. I love you so much. Not as just a friend. I don't think there ever was really 'just friends' between us." He'd made so many excuses over the years but the truth had been staring him in the face all along. Now Jack had to face up to it and just hope that she felt the same. "From the first day you strode into the bullpen demanding a transfer through all the cases we worked together, you were such a part of me that I didn't know where I ended and you began."

Memories flooded his mind and he didn't find it surprising that he couldn't remember life before he met her. She'd changed him so much, and all for the better. "From the cases that scared me to death…like Simon." Jack shuttered along with her as the nightmarish visions that still haunted him filtered in. "To the cases that were rather…um…enjoyable," he mentioned, noting the color on her cheeks that told him she was thinking about their kiss at Callahan and Merced too.

"Jack…I…"

He couldn't help but smile at her stammering. "I was never more afraid for you then when you disappeared with Dan Malone…and then again with Jonathan." Her eyes dropped as her cheeks darkened. Sliding his finger under her chin, Jack tilted her head until she looked back at him. "But you made me so proud when they offered you the position in New York, even though I was relieved when you didn't take it."

She raised a brow. "Relieved?"

"Well, I guess relieved wasn't exactly the right word." Jack smiled, lifting his fingers to brush her bangs back from her eyes. "Ecstatic…overjoyed…blissful…euphoric…"

Her laughter filled the room. "Okay, okay. I get the picture."

Jack watched her for a moment, her eyes still moist but sparkling with happiness. "You've made my life better every day that you're in it. And so, beginning tonight…" Taking a deep breath, Jack knew it was now or never. Reluctantly releasing her, he lowered himself to one knee beside her and took her hand in his. "…with your permission…I'd like to just hold you, cherish you, love you…like I should have been doing…every day…always…like it was the last day of my life."

"Oh."

That one syllable, breathed out just so, told Jack everything he needed to know. Reaching into his pocket, he could feel her fingers trembling as he looked up at her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the delicate emerald cut diamond he held up to her and he waited for her to meet his eyes again before he continued.

"Life is too short. I love you, Sue Thomas. Will you marry me?"

THE END


End file.
